


They're Action Figures

by Beckily



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dolls, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckily/pseuds/Beckily
Summary: I saw this adorable picture with Alistair and Josie playing dolls together and had to.https://postpostgame.tumblr.com/post/116359217020/can-we-pretend-this-happened-this-probably





	They're Action Figures

The Archdemon was bearing down on them. They were surrounded, out of healing potions, exhausted and every one of them was bleeding. 

They looked to each other, bracing themselves; they had to do this, they had to win.

Surana turned to them, took a deep breathe and-

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize you would be in here!”

Alistair looked up, blinking and bringing himself back to reality. He smiled, seeing his wife, but then paused. He looked down at his hands, and thrust them hastily behind his back as if that would remove all the evidence of what she’d seen.

“Yes! Yes, well. I.. had some time. You know. I.. I thought you would be out longer. I mean. I’m glad you’re here, but I hadn’t expected..” he sighed. “They’re not dolls. They’re action figures.”

Josephine stepped into the room, coming closer to Alistair in his pile of cushions. “Oh! Is this one you? He’s darling! Look at the detail!”

Alistair groaned and flopped over. “Please don’t. Just.. I know it’s ridiculous.”

“Are these all your companions from the Blight?”

“Yes,” He smiled a bit. “They even got the patches on Barkspawn right.”

“Oh, how wonderful!” She smiled and kissed the top of his head. “One moment, I will be right back.”

She left quietly and Alistair sighed again, looking down into Surana’s tiny face. “Yup. I’ve done it again. I marry a beautiful refined woman and she catches me playing with dolls. Well done, Alistair.”

But then she was back and she had -

“This is Sofia,” Josephine indicated the doll with dark skin, a beautiful golden dress and a head covered in ringlets. She pointed to another in pink, with long brown hair, and beautiful dark eyes. “And this is Isobel.”

Alistair looked up into her smiling face and grinned. “So very good to meet you, my ladies. Would you like to join us? We’re about to defeat the archdemon.”

Josephine settled in beside him. “Yes, thank you.”


End file.
